


An Alpha’s Nightmare

by RikuNghts



Series: Karasuno Omegas [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Hinata, Omegaverse, Scenting, Songfic, alpha kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts
Summary: Kageyama waits for Hinata to come back to him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Karasuno Omegas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1106778
Comments: 21
Kudos: 212





	An Alpha’s Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Karasuno Omegas series. It takes place years after the end of The Unwilling Omega. It’s my first piece in this series from the eyes of an alpha. I got the idea from listening to the vocaloid Kaito’s song 1/4. The lyrics come from it, and I recommend you listen to it as you read. 
> 
> The bold italics are lyrics, regular font is present, italics is past. There’s a lot of movement in this story. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ccdn1a5LOwk

**_< Watch my heart beat out of my chest_ **

**_We've done something wrong_ **

**_Was it you?_ **

**_Or am I the one here taking the blame? >_ **

Kageyama leaned against the wall in the hallway feeling like a teenager again. The game would be starting soon, but he had to see Hinata first. It had been too long since they had last seen each other. Since they’d made promises whispered in the dark, words etched into his skin in the shape of Hinata’s nails as they scored his back. Bruises sucked into the delicate skin on a collarbone. 

**_< Feel my throat sink deeper and deeper, I'm gasping for air_ **

**_Is it me?_ **

**_Or are you not feeling this, feeling this,_ **

**_feeling the same? >_ **

Before he saw them, he could smell the mingled scents of sugared lemons in sunshine and autumn leaves. Turning down the hallway he saw Hinata’s bright hair before he saw the familiar man hanging off of his shoulder, a smirk on his face. The implication of the scents hit him like a shockwave that left him reeling. 

“Hinata…”

“Kageyama! Hi!” 

“What have you…”

Miya Atsumu smiled slyly as he leaned further over Hinata. “Not picking a fight with  _ my setter,  _ are ya, Kageyama?”

He might as well have said “my omega.” Kageyama frantically searched Hinata’s neck for the telltale mating bite. 

**_< I've done everything _ **

**_perfect to instruction >_ **

_ “I want to wait, Tobio. I need to travel first.” _

_ “Where are you going?” _

_ “To Brazil. I want to train. Play beach volleyball. Get stronger than you.” _

_ Kageyama smirked. “You think you can get stronger than me?” _

_ “The score is even. I’m going to pull ahead.”  _

_ “Well, I guess I can wait.” Kageyama scooped Hinata up into his arms and held his omega close. Hinata laughed and kissed him deeply as Kageyama carried him to the bedroom.  _

**_< Tell me you're trying_ **

**_Tell me I'm lying >_ **

“The Jackals are going to beat the Adlers, and I’ll have another point up on you!” Hinata grinned gleefully, fully unaware of Kageyama’s inner turmoil. 

He had to be wrong about that scent. It was just because they were close. Atsumu moved behind Hinata and draped his arms over his shoulders, resting his chin in his head. Hinata looked up in surprise. 

**_< I've done everything_ **

**_perfect for destruction >_ **

_ “I’ve tried calling you,” Kageyama said impatiently into the phone. “Did you even get any of my messages?” _

_ “I’ve been busy. Oikawa and I have been training. I sent that picture…” _

_ “To me and a group of people. You never respond to my personal messages.” _

_ “Kageyama…” _

_ “When are you coming home?” _

_ “Home? To Japan? I’m not ready.” _

_ That wasn’t what Kageyama meant. He meant home. To him. “Then I can come visit you in Brazil.” _

_ Hinata laughed. “You’re busy with your games. Look, I’ll be back when I’m ready. I gotta go. We have a game soon.” _

_ There was no click or dial tone as the call ended, but Kageyama felt it the line go dead as if it was him.  _

**_< I can't be alone with this feeling>_ **

_ Every rut, Kageyama panted Hinata’s name. He knew he’d messed up when they were kids, but they’d made promises. Didn’t Hinata feel it, too? Was he going through his heats alone, crying out Kageyama’s name?  _

**_< Am I the only one_ **

**_That's holding on for far too long?_ **

**_Was it all just a dream?_ **

**_Am I wrong?_ **

**_Was there no 'You and Me'? >_ **

“I think the two of you can catch up after the match,” Atsumu said, a sly smirk on his lips. “I’m sure you have  _ so  _ much to talk about.”

“Yeah, we do! A lot to catch up on! You’ve been so busy with the Adlers and I had tryouts and practices with the Jackals. And it’s not like our teams are close, so.” Hinata glanced around as if anxious to leave the conversation. 

Did Hinata not remember those promises? Was Kageyama making them up? Words he meant to speak but never did in the middle of a heat? What if never had said them? Had his chance been taken from him? 

**_< Scream and call me hopeless_ **

**_Shout out that you have nothing left_ **

**_Something, Just say anything_ **

**_Don't end this with words left unsaid >_ **

“Come on, Shouyo. Time for the team meeting.”

Hinata glanced up at Atsumu and nodded. He looked back at Kageyama and offered him a weak smile. 

**_< Don't you hear me crying out for you?_ **

**_As you turn away_ **

**_Is it true?_ **

**_Or are you not feeling this, feeling this,_ **

**_feeling the same? >_ **

Ushijima and Hoshiumi approached him as Hinata turned and walked away. 

“What happened?” Hoshiumi asked. “Hinata seemed different.”

Ushijima, who had known about their relationship, placed a hand in his shoulder. “Let’s go warm up. Put it out of your mind.” 

**_< I've done everything _ **

**_perfect to instruction >_ **

_ “Make sure you wait for me!” Hinata said as he passed through the security gate at the airport. _

_ “Always,” Kageyama murmured as Hinata walked away, bag slung over his shoulder. _

**_< Tell me you're kidding_ **

**_It's the beginning >_ **

_ “Hinata is back from Brazil.” _

_ “What?” Kageyama whipped his head around. _

_ Iwaizuma shrugged. “Oikawa told me he sent him off. I guess he got a chance to try out for the Jackals.” _

_ “He didn’t tell me.” _

_ “Maybe he wanted to surprise you.” Iwaizumi smiled weakly.  _

**_< I've done everything_ **

**_perfect for destruction >_ **

_ Kageyama never drank. But he did that night. Ushijima sat with him, nursing the one beer he’d ordered earlier in the night as Kageyama hit the third.  _

_ “You should slow down. We have practice in the morning.” _

_ Kageyama ignored his warning. “Why hasn’t Hinata tried to get in contact?” he slurred.  _

**_< I can't be alone in my grieving>_ **

_ “Come on. Let’s get you home.” Ushijima grabbed his mug and set it aside, paying the tab. Kageyama was aware of being lifted from his seat. There was a car ride he didn’t remember. Keys pulled from his pocket. Shoes pulled off his feet. Water pushed into his hand. Someone putting him into bed. “Don’t leave me,” he whined.  _

_ “I’ll be on the couch. Get some sleep. Things will be better in the morning.” _

**_< Am I the only one_ **

**_That's holding on for far too long?_ **

**_Was it all just a dream?_ **

**_Am I wrong?_ **

**_Was there no 'You and Me'? >_ **

How was he supposed to focus on warm ups? He set the ball, missed a few, got chewed out by their coach. And then he shut down his mind and put his body on autopilot. No thoughts of anything at all. Just letting his hands set the ball where they knew it needed to go. He could do it in his sleep. 

Focus on the ball. 

**_< Scream and call me worthless_ **

**_Shout out that you have nothing left_ **

**_Something, Just say anything_ **

**_I can't push on with emptiness >_ **

They switched courts. Kageyama glanced at Hinata, desperate for anything. A look. Any look. Instead he kept his eyes trained on the floor. Atsumu walked between them, bumping into his shoulder. Ushijima was there to catch him and keep him from making a fool of himself. 

**_< Am I the only one_ **

**_That can't feel anything at all?_ **

**_The guilt and all the lies_ **

**_All the times I gave it my best try >_ **

The game finished. The Jackals won. But it didn’t matter. Kageyama stared at Hinata who had crossed his arms across his chest. Blissfully Atsumu had gone into the locker room, and Ushijima was nowhere to be found. 

“Shouyo…” he took a step forward and Hinata took a step out of his reach. 

**_< I'll be real, I am tired_ **

**_I remember now, All your fire_ **

**_And all the things that you put me through_ **

**_Tore my heart into… >_ **

_ Kageyama sat on his bed staring at a picture of the two of them their final year of high school. Yachi had taken it, and it was one of few pictures where he was smiling. Hinata looked as happy as ever.  _

_ He was tired of waiting. Why was Hinata ignoring him? No return calls, no return texts. No one even knew where he was staying, aside from the fact that he was trying out for the Jackals. Was he trying to surprise him?  _

_ Who knew with Hinata. He flipped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The last few years had been hell. Knowing he was with someone else, sharing heats, but he could get past that just to have him back…  _

**_< Was I supposed to just be okay_ **

**_With everything that you did!?_ **

**_I was broken, I was hurting_ **

**_But I'm meant to forgive? >_ **

_ “I’ve been waiting for you! This whole time!” Kageyama yelled into the phone. “I haven’t been with a single person since you left.” _

_ “Kageyama, you didn’t have to wait for me. We didn’t agree to that.” _

_ “We made a promise!” _

_ “About the future. About after. I’m still here, and you’re still there. I didn’t ask you not to spend your rut with someone else. I know how hard it is. How could you expect me not to find some relief? It’s not like it meant anything.” _

_ “Things can happen! You know things can go wrong.” _

_ “Yes, I’m well aware of how wrong things can go,  _ Kageyama. _ Did you think I’d ever forget what happened when we were sixteen?” _

**_< You cut me to pieces_ **

**_It's your fault I'm a complete wreck_ **

**_And I guess I didn't matter to you_ **

**_The worst part? I always knew >_ **

Hinata shifted and his jersey slipped, revealing two perfect rows of teeth marks on his scent gland. His heart dropped out of his chest as he stared at it. Hinata shifted awkwardly on his feet and reached up to cover the mark. 

“Tobio...I didn’t want you to find out this way.”

“How was I supposed to find out?”

Hinata shrugged and glanced at the ground. “I couldn’t think of a way. It’s...it’s why I didn’t get in touch with you. I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“...was it an accident, or intentional.”

Hinata’s eyes never left the ground. “...intentional…”

Kageyama felt the tightness in his chest reach a breaking point. It dropped to the pit of his stomach. His head grew fuzzy. Tears stung his eyes but refused the fall. It was hard to breathe. All of the oxygen had been forced from his lungs and there was none left for him in the room. “After all we’ve been through.”

“Kageyama, I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t force the words past his lips. 

“Tobio? Please say something.”

What was there left to say? He’d waited all those years for Hinata only to have his future ripped from his hands. He turned without a word and walked away.

**_< So here's my final "Fuck You">_ **

* * *

Kageyama sat up with a gasp. A sheen of sweat covered his face and a bead dripped down his back. Breathing was difficult, and he clasped his knees, resting his forehead on them. 

It was just a nightmare. Right? He hadn’t imagined the past two years. 

Kageyama turned his head to make out the sleeping body at his side. The sheets had slipped down revealing Hinata’s bare shoulder. His orange hair was a mess on the pillow, and he slept soundly, unaware of Kageyama’s panic. 

His racing pulse settled when he saw him lying there, and he carefully lay back down, spooning behind Hinata. He dropped an arm carefully over his waist and tucked his head against his neck, breathing in deeply the mingled scents of sugared lemon and petrichor. 

In his sleep, Hinata reached up and touched his hand, grounding him. 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was originally not going to be there. It was going to end with the final lyric, but I decided to make it more of an ambiguous ending. What happens next it up to you!


End file.
